


Witches Get Stitches

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [23]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The Birds have a girls night in.





	Witches Get Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of Drawlloween.
> 
> Yes, they reference my Truth or Dare fic.

“I don’t think I like this,” Helena said, staring at the green drinks in front of her.

“What’s wrong with a little truth potion among friends?” Dinah asked, taking her glass off the table.

“Besides, you used to love truth when we played Truth or Dare,” Barbara said.

“That’s because I could control what truth I told,” Helena said.

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Spies are no fun.”

Helena looked between the two of them and sighed. “Fine.” She picked up her glass and took a drink. “Happy?”

“Definitely,” Barbara said, drinking hers. “Now the party begins.”

They went through a few rounds of innocent questions as the drinks kicked in. Then Dinah went in for the kill.

“So. About that threesome you two had….”

Helena groaned while Barbara laughed.

“You didn’t tell anyone else about it, did you?” Helena asked.

“I told Ollie,” Dinah said. “I think he was jealous we weren’t invited.”

“You mean along with Dick?” Helena asked.

“Dick and Ollie have a kind of thing,” Barbara said.

“I...can see that, actually,” Helena said, nodding. She leaned over and smacked Barbara’s arm.

“Hey! What gives?” she said.

“Snitches get stitches, as my students say,” Helena said.

Barbara laughed and held up her drink. “It’s Halloween, Helena. More like witches get stitches!”


End file.
